Appelez moi Gaïa
by Joaquin et Maiara
Summary: "Charles l'a dit : ton pouvoir est infini Dany, il faut juste que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions. Je crois en toi, je sais que tu peux le faire." Et ce regard, d'un bleu... "T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ?" ... J'ai pas osé dire ça quand même !
1. Chapter 1

Bon bah voilà, on ne se refait pas. Notre première fiction stagne déjà et n'a même pas une dizaine de chapitres à son compteur que **Joaquin** veut enchaîner avec une deuxième fiction ! Je lui dédis l'entière responsabilité de cet acte ! Faut dire qu'après avoir vu le film X-Men : First Class _(ça pète mieux en anglais, non ?)_, les idées ont commencés à fuser dans nos petites caboches de bachelière _(ouais, parce qu'avec notre superbe intelligence on a réussi à l'avoir ce putain de Bac !)_ et que du coup, Jo' s'est lancée dans l'écriture d'une fiction portant sur nos mutants préférés. Par contre, ma coéquipière s'est totalement lâchée sur la longueur de ce premier chapitre alors je me demande si le couper ne serait pas plus judicieux... Mais bon, comme je suis dans mon bon jour, je vous le laisse tel qu'il est. Et puis Jo' m'aurait sûrement étripée pour avoir osé toucher à son génie_ (narcissique ma BFF ? Mais pas du tout, ce serait mal la connaître !)_.

Bref, comme je le disais plus haut, cette fiction porte sur les X-Men version année 60 avec un sexy Professeur X _(j'aurais jamais cru que la boule de billard des 1ers pouvait être si orgasmique étant jeune !)_ et un Magneto des plus... WAAAW ! _(de toute façon, j'ai toujours bien aimé ce personnage mais là... GOD !)_ Le personnage principal est complètement inventé et comme on aime quand même bien les histoires d'amour, y'aura de la romance avec l'un des autres mutants du film. A vous de deviner lequel.

**Disclamer :** _(soupir)_ Malheureusement, les personnages et l'univers des X-Men ne nous appartiennent pas, tous à Marvel. Le film entièrement à Matthew Vaughn _(God bless this men for his awesome adaptation !)_. Le personnage de Daenerys ainsi que celui d'Éliane sont à nous cependant ! Voilà, bonne lecture. Votre dévouée **Maiara** ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Vivre et apprendre<strong>

Il était de notoriété publique que Éliane Sherman disait oui à n'importe quel homme qui avait le bon matériel entre les jambes. Toute le monde la connaissait comme étant la putain du quartier. Si vous demandiez à un homme qui était la personne à aller voir si vous vouliez avoir du plaisir, il vous répondrait sans hésiter :

« Du plaisir ? Et ben allez voir cette putain d'Éliane Sherman mon vieux ! Une paire de nibards comme on en a jamais vu et un cul qui fera passer celle de votre femme pour celui d'un cheval, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Il faut y mettre le prix mais, bordel, croyez-moi que ça vaut bien toutes les économies du monde ! Ouais, pas de doute, allez voir Éliane Sherman. »

Les hommes de tout âge défilaient jour et nuit dans le hall de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. A 37 ans, Éliane était de ses femmes dont le temps n'altérait en rien leur beauté et qui le resterait sûrement longtemps. Toujours vêtue de sa petite jupe rouge, de son décolleté plongeant et de ses talons hauts, Éliane fascinait et dégoûtait les gens à la fois. Une beauté pareille ne pouvait être ignorée de tous mais ce dont elle en faisait répugnait son entourage. Beaucoup pensait que si cette sublime femme avait décidée du jour au lendemain de faire ce métier, c'était parce qu'elle aimait coucher avec n'importe qui et qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle pouvait faire encore fantasmer les hommes à presque 40 ans.

La vérité était bien évidemment ailleurs. Demandez à la fille d'Éliane et elle vous dirait tout autre chose. Daenerys, plus connu sous le nom de Dany, connaissait les véritables raisons qui avait poussée sa mère à vendre ainsi son corps. Pas par plaisir, ça non. Son père les avait abandonné lorsque sa mère lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Il l'avait jeté de leur appartement et elle s'était retrouvée à la rue, perdue et seule. Elle avait enchaînée les petits boulots pour payer un appartement miteux. Et Dany était née quelques mois plus tard.

Éliane voulait offrir un minimum de confort et de sécurité à sa fille. Elle avait d'abord commencée par amener de potentiels junkies à un dealer avant de faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il l'avait ensuite convaincu de travailler dans son club et à être une strip-teaseuse pour lui. N'ayant pas d'autres moyens pour s'offrir de quoi vivre et répondre aux besoins de sa fille, elle avait acceptée. Dany grandissait et elle dut faire face à de nombreux problèmes d'argent. Éliane n'eut d'autres choix que de descendre sur le trottoir. La vie à Las Vegas pouvait être impitoyable.

Dany le savait. Tous les sacrifices qu'avait dut faire sa mère, c'était uniquement pour elle et ça la tuait. Elle avait l'impression d'être un poids malgré que sa mère lui affirmât le contraire et lui témoigne tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver envers sa fille. Éliane n'avait jamais regrettée d'avoir gardée son enfant. Dany était son rayon de soleil, sa raison d'être. Si sa fille n'avait pas été à ses côtés, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle se serait effondrée. Dany faisait tout pour aider sa mère. Rendre service aux personnes âgées du quartier, vendre des journaux, faire le ménage dans de sinistres immeubles. Elle avait dut apprendre à se gérer toute seule, sa mère travaillait quand elle pouvait. « Le temps c'était de l'argent » que certains disaient.

Aujourd'hui, Dany était une belle jeune femme de 19 ans. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que la demoiselle avait héritée de la beauté de sa mère. Et ça, certains hommes ne le savaient que trop bien. Ils avaient plusieurs fois voulu approcher la jeune femme dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de travailler à leur compte, en se dandinant autour d'une barre de fer ou entre les draps d'un lit. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'Éliane qui repoussait ces vautours avides d'argent. Dany passait son temps libre à enchaîner job sur job : tantôt baby-sitter, tantôt serveuse dans un café, barman, femme de ménage. Tout ce qui pouvait les aider à subvenir à leurs besoins.

La vie n'avait jamais été facile pour Éliane et Daenerys. Mais la seule chose qu'elles savaient, c'était que tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, cette rude vie serait toujours plus supportable.

* * *

><p>Dany repoussa les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le front et jeta un énième coup d'œil à son modèle. Elle revint vers son carnet et se passa inconsciemment la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, concentrée sur son dessin. Elle fit noircir l'un des traits du croquis sur sa feuille et ajouta un éclat au sourire de son personnage. Elle écrivit son nom dans un coin et ajouta la dernière touche à son œuvre. Elle rangea son crayon et sourit à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.<p>

« Et voilà, fit-elle en présentant le portrait à la demoiselle.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle en détaillant le portrait. C'est tout à fait ressemblant. Vous avez un don jeune fille.

- Merci, sourit timidement Dany.

- Combien je vous dois ?

- 5 dollars. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui tendit le billet. Dany la remercia et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Elle remit son carnet dans son sac et posa son bonnet sur ses cheveux courts, d'où dépassait quelques boucles brunes. Elle reprit ses chaises pliantes sous le bras et remonta la longue avenue. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit l'heure s'afficher sur l'une des horloges de la devanture d'un casino. Elle souffla et se mit à courir, elle allait être en retard. Elle bouscula plusieurs piétons à qui elle ne s'excusait qu'à mi-voix et tourna sur sa gauche. Elle déboucha sur une autre avenue et traversa la route. Elle manqua de se faire écraser par un taxi qui la klaxonna et le chauffeur l'insulta.

« Inconsciente, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oh ça va ! rétorqua-t-elle. Vous n'aviez qu'à rouler moins vite abruti ! »

Le chauffeur lui présenta gracieusement son majeur et reprit sa route. Dany roula des yeux et se dirigea plus calmement vers le café qui jouxtait une petite librairie et un serrurier. Elle poussa la porte sous le son aigue du carillon et se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir. Elle en fit le tour et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. Elle ouvrit le casier à son nom et mit ses affaires dedans. Elle retira son bonnet et son manteau qu'elle accrocha à l'intérieur également.

« Bon dieu, Dany ! s'écria une voix. Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Carl t'attend depuis un quart d'heure !

- Salut Bev, oui moi aussi je vais bien. J'ai également passée une bonne journée, je suis ravie que tu me l'ai demandée, fit la brune avec sarcasme en retirant son chemisier vert.

- Arrêtes de faire l'idiote et dépêches-toi. Carl est furax après toi !

- J'arrive, tu n'as qu'à retourner à tes commandes. Ce n'est pas le moment que ton absence en salle se fasse remarquer, surtout s'il est de mauvaise humeur.

- A qui la faute ? »

Beverley lui tapa l'épaule et retourna en salle. Dany retira son pantalon et enfila la robe rose pâle qui était commune à toutes les serveuses du café. Plus hideuse qu'autre chose, elle détestait le rose. Elle enfila le tablier blanc par-dessus et ébouriffa ses cheveux courts avant de retirer ses mitaines noires en laine et de les remplacer par de longs gants blancs. Chacun pensait que si la jeune femme ne montrait jamais ses avants bras, c'était parce qu'ils avaient été gravement brûlé lors de l'incendie qui avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt chez elle et qu'elle avait honte de montrer ses blessures aux yeux des autres. Si seulement ça avait été cela, pensait souvent Dany en entendant ces ragots sur son compte.

La jeune brune ferma son casier et se dirigea immédiatement vers les cuisines. Comme l'avait prévenu Beverley, Carl était sur les nerfs. Il aboyait sur Colombus, le cuisinier, qui n'osait broncher de peur de s'en prendre plein la tête par le patron. Dany adressa un sourire en coin au métisse et salua son patron.

« Bonjour Carl.

- Ah te voilà toi ! grogna-t-il. Tu ne sais plus lire l'heure ou tu te plaît vraiment à me mettre en pétard ? Il y a presque 20 minutes que tu devrais être là !

- Désolée, j'ai eu un petit imprévu qui m'a retenu.

- J'veux pas le savoir, c'est pas mon problème ! trancha-t-il. Écoutes Dany, je t'aime bien tu sais. Tu es une bonne fille, toute gentille et tout ça, mais tes retards commencent à me faire sérieusement chier. Tu as peut-être des problèmes mais tout le monde en a, et moi le premier. Les commandes ne se feront pas toutes seules, ok ? Alors la prochaine fois, je veux que tu ramènes tes jolies petites fesses à l'heure ou je te jure que tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds dans ce café en tant que serveuse, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- C'était on ne peut plus clair, patron.

- Bien, au boulot maintenant ! »

Dany acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller en salle. Elle prit calepin et crayon et alla prendre sa première commande de la journée.

« Enfin Moira, c'est insensé voyons ! s'écria l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme. Au mieux, tu réussiras à te faire tuer plus qu'autre chose ! Ce serait carrément aller au devant du danger et tu sais que nous ne devons qu'observer et obtenir des informations en toute discrétion !

- Mais c'est notre seule chance d'entrer dans ce club, je…

- Bonjour, sourit Dany en feignant de n'avoir rien entendu, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

- Euh oui, fit la jeune femme en souriant doucement. Je prendrais un café s'il vous plait.

- Une part de tarte pour moi, celle du jour s'il vous plait.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bien, je reviens dans un instant. »

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et repartit vers le comptoir. Elle mit son calepin dans la poche de son tablier et prépara une tasse de café. Elle prit une petite assiette et découpa une part de tarte au citron qu'elle posa ensuite dedans. Elle posa une cuillère sur le côté et déposa le tout sur un plateau.

« Dis donc, fit Beverley en apparaissant à ses côtés, t'en a pris pour ton grade avec le boss.

- T'as entendu ?

- Si j'ai entendu, évidemment ! Toute la salle l'a entendu, je crois ! T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux si tu veux pas remballer tes affaires.

- Il manquerait plus que ça, j'ai déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts, soupira Dany.

- Allez ma belle, courage ! »

La rousse secoua sa longue chevelure de feu et alla servir ses clients. Dany prit son plateau et revint à la table des deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient apparemment dans une conversation plutôt agitée car la jeune femme ne cessait de faire de grands gestes. Ils se turent lorsque la brune s'approcha de la table.

« Et voilà, fit-elle en déposant leur commande devant eux. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Merci. »

Dany trouva ces deux personnes très étranges. Leur conversation n'était vraiment pas anodine, on entendait certainement pas dans une conversation normale les mots « tuer », « informations » et « dangereux ». L'homme portait un costume qui devait certainement coûter et la femme un tailleur qui lui conférait une certaine importance. Dany se doutait bien que ce ne devait pas être n'importe qui, sûrement des flics. Après tout, il n'y avait que ça à Vegas. Ça et les dealers, les prostitués, les voleurs, etc. Oh c'était sûr que sur la carte Las Vegas pouvait faire rêver mais l'envers du décor était tout autre. Mais ça, seuls ceux qui vivaient dans la ville de lumière du Nevada pouvaient le savoir.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi. Dany jongla entre les nombreuses commandes, avec une pause toutes les deux heures. Mine de rien, le café était plutôt populaire. Entre les touristes de passage et les habitués, le café de Carl ne pouvait guère manquer d'argent dans ses caisses. Elle passa ses pauses à discuter avec Beverley ou à dessiner sur l'une des serviettes posés sur le comptoir. Carl était moins tendu et de bien meilleur humeur.

* * *

><p>Son service se termina vers 21h00. Comme à son habitude, elle fit la fermeture. Cela rajoutait considérablement des heures de travail à son emploi du temps, parfois elle finissait vers 22h30 les jours les plus rudes, mais Carl la payait assez convenablement pour qu'elle s'en accommode. Et ce n'était pas avec ses problèmes d'argent qu'elle allait rechigner ces heures de boulot en plus. Dany termina de nettoyer le comptoir et éteignit les lumières du café. Elle se rendit dans les vestiaires et remit ses vêtements. Elle remit son sac sur ses épaules et sortit par la porte de derrière en veillant à bien la fermer à clés.<p>

Les nuits à Vegas n'étaient pas des plus fraîches mais une petite brise pouvait toujours vous faire frissonner. Dany souffla sur l'une des boucles brunes qui lui tombait devant les yeux et se mit à fredonner un air dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui ne quittait plus son esprit depuis quelques jours. Une chanson de Ella Fitzgerald et Louis Armstrong.

Sa mère adorait mettre la radio le soir avant d'aller s'endormir, une petite chanson de jazz l'apaisait toujours. Dany se joignait toujours à elle dans le petit salon et ils écoutaient silencieusement, serrées l'une contre l'autre. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour les deux femmes, un rituel qu'elles ne manqueraient sous aucun prétexte.

(1) _« The way you smile just beams,_

_The way you sing off key,_

_The way you haunt my dream._

_No, no They can't take away from me… »_

Une bien belle chanson. Éliane avait tous les précédents albums de Peggy Lee, Ella Fitzgerald et de Louis Armstrong. Ainsi que de Franck Sinatra. Dany ne touchait jamais au poste de radio. Elle attendait toujours que ce soit sa mère qui le fasse pour écouter une ou deux chansons. Il lui arrivait parfois de se mettre à fredonner quelques paroles au café durant son service. Beverley la complimentait toujours en lui affirmant qu'elle avait une très belle voix. Dany préférait réfuter ses paroles, non par modestie, mais par gêne.

Sa mère lui avait un jour dit « s'il y a bien une chose que tu ais en commun avec ton père, c'est ce don pour le chant. Il avait ce timbre profond et envoûtant qui pouvait vous transporter loin de tout. La première fois que je l'ai entendu chanter, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. J'ai tout de suite su que j'étais irrémédiablement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Quand je t'entend chanter ainsi, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est toujours à mes côtés… me dédiant l'une de ses plus profondes mélodies… cet homme me manque malgré la trahison qu'il ait pu nous faire, aussi bien à toi qu'à moi. »

Dany en avait été profondément bouleversée. Elle s'était depuis interdite de chanter en présence de sa mère, elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui rappeler de doux, mais si douloureux, souvenirs du passé. Dany ne voulait rien à voir avec son père, il avait abandonné sa mère alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il était un salop incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités, point. C'était tout ce que ce lâche pouvait représenter pour elle.

La jeune femme passa devant le vieux cinéma de la ville. Il repassait de vieux films, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. _Le Magicien d'Oz_ de Victor Flemming. Elle avait été le voir avec sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait été séduite par l'histoire de la jeune héroïne et de toutes les péripéties qu'elle dut vivre pour retourner auprès de sa famille. Il y avait justement une séance ce soir là et Dany voulait absolument y assister. Elle regarda l'heure à l'horloge d'une devanture d'un magasin et alla finalement payer sa place. Sa mère savait qu'elle pouvait finir très tard le soir, elle ne se ferait pas tant de soucis que ça.

Il y avait peu de gens dans la salle. Sept ou huit personnes tout au plus. La brune prit place vers les plus hauts sièges et déboutonna son manteau. Elle posa son sac sur le siège à sa droite et retira son bonnet qu'elle posa dessus. La salle fut plongée dans le noir et le film commença. Dany ramena ses jambes contre elle, sur le siège rouge, et fut happée par la magie du film. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer les paroles de la chanson _Over The Rainbow _en même temps que la jeune Dorothy. Cette chanson était tellement belle et signifiait tellement pour elle. Dany sourit au moment de la rencontre avec le Lion peureux, l'Homme de Fer ou encore celle avec l'Épouvantail. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant le visage de la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Dany oublia tout dans cette salle obscure et se laissa entraîner dans un autre monde que le sien durant les prochaines heures.

* * *

><p>Dany ressortit du cinéma des images plein la tête et la voix de l'actrice Judy Garland chantant <em>Over The Rainbow<em> résonnait encore dans son esprit. Elle se promit de revenir voir le film en compagnie de sa mère, elle était certaine que cela lui ferait plaisir de souffler un peu et de revoir ce film qu'elle avait tant appréciée également. Éliane et Dany avaient presque les mêmes goûts en matière de musique et de cinéma. Des goûts sur lesquels elles se plaisaient à débattre certaines fois.

La jeune femme arriva dans sa rue et se rendit en direction de son immeuble. Vieux et délabré, on aurait pu croire que l'édifice s'apprêtait à tomber en ruine à tout instant, au moindre coup de vent. Dany adressa un sourire au SDF qui tentait de se réchauffer autour d'un feu improvisé dans un coin. Elle se frotta inconsciemment les mains à la vue des longues flammes orangées avant de détourner le regard et de pousser la porte de son immeuble.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qui provenaient de la rue adjacente. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter si l'une de ces voix n'avait pas appartenu à sa mère. Elle se stoppa et délaissa la porte de l'immeuble pour se rapprocher de la sombre rue. Il y avait un homme avec sa mère, et qui ne lui voulait certainement pas du bien si elle en croyait le ton colérique de ce dernier.

« Où est mon fric, bordel de merde ? s'écria-t-il.

- Jimmy, je te jure que j'allais te rembourser…

- C'est ce que tu m'as aussi dit l'autre fois Éliane ! Je t'avais laissé une semaine de plus mais aucun petit papier vert n'est venu recouvrir ma table, et tu sais que je déteste quand on se fout de ma gueule ! Où est mon putain de fric ?

- Laisses-moi encore un peu de temps, tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à trouver de l'argent Jimmy…

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Dany s'avança un peu plus et put enfin voir la scène qui se jouait à quelques pas. Un homme à la carrure imposante et au style débraillé était en train de secouer sa mère par le bras. Celle-ci semblait complètement dépassée et effrayée. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit ce Jimmy sortir une arme de sa poche. Il porta le canon au niveau du visage d'Éliane qui laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur au vu du flingue pointé sur elle.

« Je veux mon fric sale putain, et je l'aurais tout de suite !

- Jimmy, joue pas au con ! s'écria Éliane. Arrêtes tes conneries et baisse ton flingue, tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas sur moi ton fric ! Je te jure que tu l'auras mais j'ai besoin de temps, je t'en pries !

- T'essaye encore de m'embrouiller, pétasse ! »

Il lui asséna un coup de crosse en plein visage. Éliane porta ses mains à son nez et gémit de douleur. Jimmy l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui releva le visage.

« Donnes-moi mon fric ! cria-t-il en la menaçant de son arme.

- Hé ! s'exclama Dany en accourant vers eux. Laisses-là tranquille !

- T'es qui toi, pétasse ? fit Jimmy.

- Chérie, vas t-en !

- Chérie ? Alors c'est elle, ta fille ? ricana l'autre. Plutôt bien gaulée la mignonne.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

- Toi la ferme ! Ou sinon je te jure que si tu ne me donnes pas l'argent maintenant, je fais un joli trou dans la tête de ta fille chérie, fit-il en pointant l'arme sur Dany.

- Non ! Laisses-là partir, elle n'a rien à avoir la dedans. Je t'en pries, Jimmy !

- A trois, j'appuis sur la détente. Un…

- Je n'ai pas ton fric !

- Deux…

- Jimmy, laisses-là ! cria Éliane en se débattant furieusement. Tout mais pas elle !

- Trois. »

Au moment où il faillit appuyer, Éliane lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Il se courba en deux en poussant un grognement de douleur et la jeune femme en profita pour courir vers sa fille. Elle lui prit le bras et voulut l'entraîner avec elle. Une détonation se fit entendre, puis une deuxième. Dany sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge et écarquilla grandement les yeux. Comme si le temps avait voulu se jouer d'elle, la brune vit sa mère porter sa main à son ventre et tomber lentement à terre. Dans un bruit sourd, elle heurta le sol pour ne plus y bouger.

Jimmy tenait encore l'arme, fumante dans ses mains, au niveau de son visage. Il affichait un rictus sinistre et regardait la scène d'un air indifférent. Dany se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa mère et porta une main à son visage. Elle releva les yeux vers le dealer. Celui-ci baissa enfin son arme avant de se détourner des deux femmes et s'enfuir en courant dans la nuit. Dany reporta son attention sur sa mère, celle-ci avait le teint pâle et respirait faiblement. Du sang avait coulé de son nez dut au coup que lui avait asséné le dealer. La brune passa un bras sous sa nuque et lui souleva la tête pour la reposer délicatement sur ses genoux.

« Ne me laisses pas maman, souffla-t-elle douloureusement, bats-toi et reste avec moi.

- J'ai froid mon ange…

- C'est pas grave maman, c'est pas grave. »

Elle retira son manteau et recouvrit sa mère avec. Elle reprit la même position et regarda autour d'elle. La rue était sombre et un vent vint souffler sur les deux femmes. On pouvait entendre les sirènes de police hurler dans la nuit ainsi que le chuchotement de la foule à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Vegas vivait toujours, loin d'imaginer le drame qui se jouait au sein même de sa ville.

« Je vous en supplie, y'a quelqu'un ? cria Dany au vent. J'ai besoin d'aide ! S'il vous plait, venez m'aider ! »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Dany ferma douloureusement les yeux et tenta de ravaler les larmes qui s'étaient formés dans ses belles prunelles noisettes. Elle souffla lourdement et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa mère.

« Restes avec moi maman, restes avec moi… répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois comme une sorte de mantra sacré.

- Je veux dormir, murmura Éliane, il fait si froid. Tu reste avec moi mon ange ?

- Oui, toujours.

- Je vais mourir ma chérie, je vais mourir dans cette ruelle.

- Ne dis pas ça, sanglota sa fille. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça maman.

- Ma petite puce, mon bébé… fit Éliane en caressant le visage de sa fille. Tu es tellement belle, tu fera de grande chose ma chérie. Je le sais parce que je crois en toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi, tu es ma plus belle réussite. Ma vie n'est qu'une série de déception mais toi… toi, tu es la seule chose dont je suis fière. Je t'aime ma puce.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman, pleura Dany.

- Ne laisse pas les autres décider pour toi, d'accord ? Sois maître de ta vie et ne laisses personne prendre tes propres décisions. Tu es unique, ne laisses quiconque te dire le contraire. Ne te renferme pas sur tes différences, acceptes-les et sois-en fière. Tu es la plus belle des choses qu'il m'eut été donné d'avoir… mon petit trésor. Je t'aime tant, n'oublies pas ce que je viens de te dire.

- Promis maman, jamais.

- Chantes-moi quelque chose mon ange, une dernière fois. J'aimerais entendre ta voix avant de fermer les yeux. »

Dany ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie lui prenne ce qu'elle avait de plus chère ? La seule personne pour qui elle aurait tout donnée… Elle renifla péniblement et tenta un sourire à sa mère qui la regardait de ses belles prunelles semblables aux siennes.

« J'ai revu le film du _Magicien d'Oz_ ce soir, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée mais douce. Je voulais t'y emmener dans la semaine pour qu'on puisse partager de nouveau ce moment. Tu aurais souris en m'entendant fredonner les paroles de certains personnages que je connais par cœur, et je t'aurais pris la main en posant ma tête sur ton épaule. On aurait été bien.

- Oui, si bien…

- Je t'aime tant maman, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

- Bien sûr que si. Et je ne vais pas si loin, ceux qui nous aime restent toujours avec nous. Ici. »

Fit-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Dany, au dessus de son sein gauche. Là où se trouvait son cœur. La jeune femme avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille sous le regard tendre et maternel de sa mère. Elle ne tenta pas de cacher ses larmes à cette femme qu'elle aimait tant et posa sa main sur la sienne posée sur son cœur. Alors, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, elle ferma les yeux et chanta comme si sa vie en dépendait sous le regard émouvant de sa mère.

(2) _« Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I ?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I ? »_

Le silence retomba et ce fut sous la voix de sa fille qu'Éliane Sherman ferma les yeux pour la doute dernière fois de sa vie. Dany lui baisa les paupières et posa son front contre le sien. Elle se laissa à pleurer et seule le bruit de ses sanglots combla le silence de la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>ET BAM !<strong> _**Premier chapitre de cette future fiction, qui nous espérons aura une fin. Nous ferons tout pour d'ailleurs ! Nous faisons donc la connaissance du personnage principal : Daenerys Sherman **(le prénom est tout droit de la série Game of Thrones, pour lequel j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur, ainsi que pour la série)**. On découvre qui elle est et la vie qu'elle mène, ainsi que sa mère. Qui pour le coup n'apparaîtra qu'ici puisqu'elle meurt. Ouais, Jo a été vraiment sadique sur ce coup là mais bon. Moi je voulais la faire vivre un peu cette Eliane, elle a pas eu une vie facile quand même ! Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ? Applaudisations ou festival de tomates-dans-ta-tronche ?**_

_**A suivre : petit flash-back sur l'apparition des pouvoirs de Daenerys, Dany se recueille sur la tombe de sa mère et deux hommes aussi charmant qu'étrange feront leur apparition **(genre on ne se doute pas du tout de qui ils sont, la blague !)** C'est Maiara qui s'en occupera **(donc moi)**.**_

(1) _They can't take away from me_, Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong.

(2) _Over The Rainbow_, Judy Garland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une étrange proposition**

Dany était épuisée. Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, soit depuis le meurtre de sa mère. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le regard brun de sa mère s'éteindre peu à peu tandis qu'une mare de sang se formait sous eux. Elle voulait simplement oublier ce moment, le pire qu'il lui eut été donné de vivre. Alors pour ne plus à avoir revivre ce cauchemar, la jeune femme s'isolait dans le travail. Elle passait sa matinée à faire le ménage dans des locaux et à servir les commandes au Café de Carl l'après-midi. Elle avait troquée ses heures de sommeil contre un emploi au drugstore du coin.

Elle laissa un bâillement lui échapper sous le regard sévère de Beverley. Elle s'excusa auprès des clients devant lesquels elle se trouvait et revint au comptoir. La rousse qui lui servait d'amie fondit sur elle à ce moment là.

« Rentre chez toi Dany, tu vas te tuer à la tache à force de rester debout.

- Pas besoin, j'ai encore du travail.

- Justement, tu n'as QUE du travail ! Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas octroyée une bonne nuit de sommeil, hein ?

- J'ai dormi hier soir, s'offusqua la brune.

- Ah oui, railla Beverley. Durant deux petites malheureuses heures ou tu t'es pétée la nuit complète ? C'est pas sain ce que tu fais Dany, tu vas te tuer au travail à force…

- Écoutes, je vais très bien Bev. Oui c'est vrai, j'admets que je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps-ci mais je m'en porte bien. Je ne suis pas plus fatiguée qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Tu es vraiment la pire menteuse que j'ai pu rencontrée dans toute ma courte existence, fit Beverley en fronçant les sourcils. Allez rentres chez toi, j'expliquerais à Carl ce qui t'arrive et je suis sûre qu'il ne verra aucune objection à ce que tu ne vienne pas travailler demain non plus.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, la coupa fermement la rousse, et pour une fois fais ce que je te dis ! »

Dany soupira et donna son calepin à Beverley. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de discuter avec la rousse, elle était têtue et jamais rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Dany se retira dans les vestiaires et se remit sa tenue du jour. Elle mit ses mitaines et prit ses deux chaises pliantes. Même si son amie lui avait formellement ordonner de rentrer chez elle, ça ne voulait pas dire que la brune allait capituler aussi facilement. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler au café, bien. Elle allait dessiner des passants dans la rue comme lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis deux semaines.

La jeune femme sortit par la porte de derrière et se dirigea vers les rues bondées de Las Vegas. Mais avant, elle voulait aller au cimetière. Elle se frotta les yeux et tenta de repousser la fatigue qui la tiraillait et pesait sur ses paupières. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, c'était ainsi si elle ne voulait tomber de sommeil. Elle arriva devant la grille rouillée du cimetière et pénétra à l'intérieur de ce sinistre endroit. Elle n'avait jamais aimée y mettre les pieds et maintenant que sa mère reposait dans cet endroit, c'était encore pire. Elle zigzagua entre les tombes et se dirigea vers le grand chêne où reposait tout près sa mère. Elle y arriva enfin et s'accroupit devant la stèle blanche toute nouvelle. Elle passa ses doigts dessus et retira les feuilles du chêne qui y étaient tombées.

« Salut maman, soupira Dany. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas la grande forme pour moi. Je vais pas te mentir à toi, je suis épuisée. Devant les autres, je joue la fille super forte mais je vois bien que mes petits mensonges commencent à ne plus faire leur effet. Tu me manque énormément, je me sens tellement seule lorsque je suis à la maison. J'ai toujours l'espoir de te voir franchir la porte de l'appartement, aller te mettre dans des vêtements plus confortables et aller allumer la radio. Je n'ai même pas osée y toucher d'ailleurs, ce serait rendre un peu plus vrai ton absence si jamais j'osais l'allumer. C'est stupide, pas vrai ? Bishop n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je vienne travailler pour lui, ouais celui là même qui t'avait convaincu de danser dans sa boîte. Ce type est une horreur, jamais je ne travaillerais pour lui ! Surtout pour faire un boulot aussi dégradant. Mme Sullivan m'aide un peu tu sais, elle passe pour prendre de mes nouvelles régulièrement et elle me prépare de bons petits plats. Je l'aime bien, c'est une vieille dame plutôt sympathique et c'est bien la seule à ne pas me regarder avec pitié. Ainsi que Carl et Beverley. Enfin, tu dois déjà savoir tout ça. Je vais y aller, de toute façon à quoi ça sert que je continue de parler à une pierre tombale ? On me prendrait pour une folle, moi-même je me demande si je ne tourne pas rond… Je t'aime maman, tu me manque tous les jours. »

Elle retraça le nom de sa mère du bout des doigts et embrassa la stèle. Elle retira ses mitaines et baissa les yeux sur ses poignets. Une sorte de tatouage recouvrait chacun d'eux, à l'exception que ceux-ci étaient gravés dans ses chairs depuis sa naissance. Les médecins n'avaient pu expliquer ce phénomène pour le moins étrange.

Sur le poignet gauche se trouvait le dessin d'un arbre - un chêne comme celui sous lequel elle se trouvait si Dany voulait être plus précise - donc les branches et les feuillages verts recouvraient la paume de sa main. Les racines de l'arbre se rejoignaient et formaient une espèce de feu, dont les flammes orangées semblaient danser et lécher la peau de son poignet. Sur celui de droite se trouvait la forme d'un vague d'un bleu glacial, celle-ci semblait s'écraser contre la peau de son poignet avant de reprendre sa forme initiale. Au dessus était dessiné l'ombre de oiseaux d'un gris argenté, leur donnant l'impression qu'ils volaient.

Tous ces dessins semblaient s'animer et c'est ce qui les rendait si beau mais aussi si étrange. Quand on les touchait, on pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu, la fraîcheur de l'eau, le chatouillis du vent s'engouffrant dans les ailes des oiseaux et la rugosité de l'écorce de l'arbre sous les doigts. Dany avait toujours trouvée cela fascinant. Mais elle savait bien que ces fameux dessins ne servaient pas qu'à faire joli, ils étaient le détenteur d'un pouvoir aussi puissant que dévastateur. Et ça, la jeune femme l'avait bien appris à ses dépens.

* * *

><p><em>Daenerys jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée ce soir là. La fillette de dix ans tentait de faire abstraction des bruits qui provenaient de la chambre de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit et ne pas la déranger parce que les hommes avec qui sa mère s'enfermait n'aimaient pas quand on les dérange pendant qu'ils faisaient leur travail. Maman lui avait dit de rester sage et qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps mais elle commençait à s'ennuyer avec sa poupée. Elle voulait écouter la musique avec sa mère et puis elle n'aimait pas trop le type avec qui Éliane s'était enfermée. Il avait un regard bizarre. Dany n'était pas stupide, elle savait que sa mère ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir, elle le voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle était triste.<em>

_Les bruits s'arrêtèrent et Dany soupira. Ce monsieur allait enfin partir et elle pourrait passer un moment avec sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée. La porte s'ouvrit et sa mère en sortit, le visage fermé. L'homme la prise par la taille et tenta de la ramener dans la chambre._

_« Dégages Bobby, j'ai dis que je faisais pas d'heure sup'._

_- J'ai payé plus que d'habitude, j'ai bien le droit à une petite heure en plus._

_- J'ai dit non ! s'énerva Éliane. Lâches-moi, espèce de porc ! Casse-toi !_

_- Ne me cause pas comme ça, salope ! cria-t-il en la secouant. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis et tu vas me laisser m'occuper tes fesses une heure de plus ! »_

_Il tenta de la pousser dans la chambre mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire. Elle le frappa de toute ses forces et lui mit un poing dans la figure. Bobby vit rouge et la frappa à son tour. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par cette catin ! Il la prit par les cheveux et la plaqua contre la table du salon.. Dany tremblait de partout, elle avait peur pour sa mère. D'habitude, elle arrivait à les faire partir même si ils étaient trop insistants mais là il était fou de rage. Elle regarda sa mère tenter de se débattre tandis Bobby abaissait son pantalon._

_Dany se releva et courut vers lui. Elle le frappa avec sa poupée en lui criant de laisser sa mère tranquille. Bobby lui donna une gifle et la repoussa d'une main. La jeune fille tomba par terre en se tenant la joue qui lui faisait mal. Elle se redressa et revint à la charge. Elle s'accrocha à sa jambe et le mordit jusqu'au sang. Bobby hurla et lui agrippa les cheveux en tentant de la faire lâcher prise. Dany sentait le sang lui couler sur le menton et la douleur envahir son crâne mais elle tint bon. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Bobby lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête qui l'étourdit et lui fit lâcher prise. Il la jeta par terre et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Éliane n'attendit pas et lui sauta sur le dos._

_« Ne touche pas à ma fille, espèce de connard ! »_

_Elle le frappa en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bobby lui prit la tête entre ses grosses mains et tenta de la déloger de là. Il tourna en rond mais rien n'y faisait. Éliane s'accrochait à lui telle une étoile de mer sur son rocher. Il recula et la claqua contre le mur de toutes ses forces. Éliane sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tellement le choc fut violent. Sa tête heurta le mur et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Bobby lui prit la tête et, de rage, la frappa plusieurs fois contre le sol. Dany s'était tant bien que mal relevée et pleura en voyant sa mère se faire malmener. Elle avait mal et tremblait de peur. Elle alla frapper encore une fois Bobby qui s'arrêta et la prit sous les bras pour ensuite la secouer._

_Dany agrippa ses bras et pleurait. Elle avait mal à la tête et au ventre. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, elle voulait qu'il les laisse tranquille sa mère et elle. La petite fille sentit son bras gauche la chauffer. Cette chaleur remonta le long de son épaule et se répandre dans tout son corps. Les cris de Bobby et ses secousses ne faisaient qu'accroître sa peur. Elle sentit comme une étincelle vibrer au bout de ses doigts et des flammes apparurent dans ses mains. Bobby cria et relâcha la fillette au contact des flammes sur sa peau. Il sentit tout son corps s'embraser et une odeur de chair brûlée emplit l'appartement. Les flammes vinrent s'étendre sur tout son corps et s'accrocher à ses vêtements._

_Dany ne bougeait plus, paralysée par ce qui venait de se passer. Sa mère apparut soudainement à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Dany eut peur que ce qui arrivait à ce Bobby ne lui arrive mais rien ne se produisit. La chaleur avait disparut au moment où Bobby l'avait lâché. Ce dernier hurlait toujours et tentait de faire disparaître les flammes, dans un élan de désespoir, il courut vers le fenêtre et sauta. Les vitres se brisèrent et on entendit un bruit sourd s'écraser contre le bitume._

_« Maman, pleura la fillette._

_- Ça va aller ma chérie, tenta de l'apaiser Éliane, ne t'en fais pas. »_

_C'était elle qui avait fait brûler Bobby, et Daenerys pleura encore plus fort. Elle n'avait que dix ans et elle venait de tuer un homme. Mais pire que tout, elle était un monstre._

* * *

><p>C'était il y a neuf ans et le souvenir brûlant de ce soir là était encore vivace dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une sorte de rappel pour qu'elle n'oublie pas que son pouvoir pouvait causer bien des dégâts et entraîner une fin mortelle. Elle avait vu de la peur dans le regard de sa mère ce soir là, pour la première fois sa mère avait eut peur d'elle. Dany n'avait plus osée la toucher durant les deux mois suivants le drame. Elle s'était dégoûtée et hait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, même si cet homme l'avait bien mérité. Mais personne n'avait le droit de décider de la mort d'une homme. Bien que cela ne fut pas intentionnel dans le cas de la jeune femme, elle avait juste voulu qu'il les laisse tranquille et qu'il ne revienne plus.<p>

Elle avait aussi découvert qu'elle pouvait contrôler l'eau, l'air et la terre. Dany était en fait une élémentaliste, une personne capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments. Mais le contrôle de ces forces était très difficile et elle ne les utilisait que rarement de peur d'en être dépassée. Le feu était certainement l'élément qu'elle maîtrisait le moins, elle s'était retrouvée couverte de flammes un jour et avait mis une bonne heure avant de s'en débarrasser, réduisant à néant ses vêtements. Ensuite celui de l'air, elle avait failli lancer une tornade sur la ville lorsqu'elle avait voulu découvrir jusqu'où son pouvoir s'étendait. Elle n'avait plus jamais osée recommencer par la suite de peur de provoquer une vraie tempête. L'eau et la terre étaient ses éléments de prédilection, elle s'y sentait bien et ce n'était pas les plus difficiles à contrôler.

La brune tourna ses paumes vers le sol et se concentra. Elle sentit les feuilles de l'ardre lui chatouiller la paume et des fleurs émergèrent du sol sous ses mains. La tombe de sa mère fut recouverte de multiples fleurs aux pétales toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Elle passa ses doigts dessus et remit ses mitaines. Elle reprit ses affaires et sortit du cimetière. Ses pouvoirs avaient beau être dévastateurs, ils pouvaient aussi se révéler d'une rare beauté.

* * *

><p>Dany avait posée son matériel sur l'une des avenues les plus bondées de Las Vegas. Les touristes y venaient en masse et son coup de crayon y était très apprécié par ces étrangers. Elle avait déjà dressée le portrait de sept personnes, ce qui était tout de même plutôt pas mal. La petite fille posée sur les genoux de sa mère lui souriait de toutes ses dents et Dany se retrouvait à le lui rendre lorsqu'elle lui donna enfin le dessin tant espéré par cette petite. C'était tellement facile de sourire à un enfant, ils étaient si innocents et insouciants. Encore inconscient de toute la brutalité de ce monde dans lequel ils seraient jetés quelques années plus tard.<p>

Dany les regarda partir tandis que la petite fille se retourna une dernière fois pour agiter sa petite main dans sa direction. Dany lui fit un dernier au revoir avant de soupirer. Beverley avait raison, elle aurait du rentrer à la maison pour dormir un peu. Le sommeil engourdissait son corps maintenant. Elle allait pour ranger ses affaires lorsque deux hommes apparurent devant elle. Tous deux ne devait avoir pas plus d'une trentaine d'années.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Mon nom est Charles Xavier et voici Erik Lensherr », fit celui de gauche.

Cet homme inspirait la confiance et ses yeux bleus reflétaient la sincérité et la bienveillance. L'autre homme à ses côtés, un peu plus grand que son partenaire, se tenait droit et avait un regard direct. Son apparence était de marbre et cela rendit Dany mal à l'aise. Elle reporta son attention sur Charles et acquiesça distraitement.

« Nous aimerions nous entretenir un moment avec vous, si cela vous convient bien sûr.

- Et bien j'allais rentrer mais je pense que je peux vous accorder dix minutes de plus. Asseyez-vous, fit-elle en leur présentant le siège devant elle.

- Erik ?

- A toi l'honneur mon cher Xavier, fit-il avec fausse courtoisie.

- Alors, sur quel sujet aussi important devez-vous m'entretenir pour que deux hommes de votre prestance s'intéresse particulièrement à moi ? demanda Dany en se concentrant sur son carnet.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes, commença doucement Charles.

- Ah oui, sourit Dany, et qui suis-je ?

- Nous savons que vous êtes très spéciale Daenerys…

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne me suis même pas présentée. »

Charles lui sourit et croisa les mains. Dany jeta un regard vers Erik et se tendit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

_« Parce que je suis comme vous Daenerys, vous avez tout comme moi des aptitudes dues à des mutations. Vous possédez une force incroyable mais qui vous échappe et vous fait peur. »_

La jeune femme se tourna vers Charles qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis comme vous Daenerys et c'est ce pour quoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

- Et vous ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers Erik.

Il leva la main et la boîte en fer qui servait à déposer l'argent à l'intérieur se souleva de terre. Dany haussa un sourcil et prit la boîte dans sa main. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour se faire remarquer.

« Impressionnant, déclara-t-elle simplement. Alors vous êtes des… ?

- Mutants, oui. Je suis un télépathe et Erik est capable de contrôler le métal comme vous avez pu le voir.

- Je n'avais jamais rencontrée d'autres mutants, bien que je me doutais à ne pas être la seule à avoir ce genre de capacités.

- Vous seriez surprise de savoir que nous sommes des milliers dans ce cas, intervint Erik.

- Des milliers, souffla Dany.

- Vous n'avez plus à vous cacher Daenerys, vous pouvez désormais vivre à visage découvert. Et nous pouvons vous aider à contrôler cette puissance qui vous habite.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous apporter ? Dites-moi la vérité Charles, je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas venu ici me voir sans espérer repartir avec quelque chose.

- Une guerre se prépare, répondit Erik. Et nous recrutons des mutants qui pourraient nous aider à empêcher cette guerre.

- Le gouvernement a besoin de notre aide, continua Charles.

- Le gouvernement ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils savent que nous existons ?

- Oui, ils ont besoin de notre aide et ils ont acceptés que nous leur prêtons main forte.

- C'est complètement insensé votre truc, souffla Dany. Si le gouvernement a besoin de mutants pour empêcher une guerre, c'est qu'ils doivent être dépassés par les évènements. Pourquoi chercher d'autres mutants ?

- Nous ne pouvons le faire seuls. L'ennemi que nous devons combattre est un autre mutant mais très dangereux et très puissant.

- Alors vous recrutez des mutants pour combattre des mutants, résuma Dany en continuant son dessin. Et je suppose que vous voulez que je me joigne à vous dans votre… mission suicide, c'est ça ?

- Je n'aurais pas employé ces termes mais oui. Votre pouvoir est infini, Daenerys, et il nous sera d'une utilité non négligeable. Voulez-vous nous aider ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira la brune. Vous n'avez pas idée des dégâts que mes pouvoirs peuvent causer, je ne vous serais d'aucune aide. Je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus, fit-elle sincèrement.

- Je peux vous aider à les contrôler Daenerys, je peux vous enseigner la manière de les utiliser avec prudence. Je peux vous aider à en connaître tout l'étendu.

- J'ai failli détruire la ville entière la dernière fois que j'ai voulu les utiliser, croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai envie de recommencer en sachant que votre aide, aussi sincère soit-elle, ne marchera peut-être pas ? »

Charles la regarda dans les yeux et posa son menton dans sa main. Il se concentra sur les souvenirs de la jeune femme et revit avec exactitude les manifestations de son pouvoir. La fois où elle fit apparaître des mini geysers dans sa baignoire, celle où elle failli détruire la ville avec une tornade de sa conception, celle où elle fit pousser un pommier lorsque ses camarades lui volèrent son déjeuner à l'école et celle où elle se retrouva le corps en flamme. Il en était très impressionné, le pouvoir de Daenerys dépassait toutes ses attentes. Il savait combien cela ne serait pas aisé de l'aider à le contrôler mais pas impossible. Il avait foi en elle, il savait qu'elle pourrait y arriver.

« C'est tout à fait fascinant, laissa-t-il échapper.

- Effrayant plutôt, fit tristement Dany.

- Parce que vous ne savez pas comment les manipuler, vous repoussez toute tentative d'essai. Moins vous vous en servez et plus sa puissance vous échappe. Vous pouvez y arriver Daenerys, il n'y a rien que je ne vois d'impossible. Je peux vous apprendre à vous en servir sans danger, il suffit pour cela de me faire confiance. »

La jeune femme soupira et joua avec un fil dépassant de ses mitaines. Charles ne voyait pas ces aptitudes comme elle les voyait. Elles étaient dangereuses, il ne devait pas avoir vu la fois où elle avait failli noyer l'un de ses camarades, celle où elle avait inconsciemment fait pousser une plante carnivore ou encore celle qui avait conduit au pire : le meurtre de Bobby. Alors oui, peut-être que Charles avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait y arriver mais si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Si son pouvoir était voué à la destruction ? Elle avait envie de le croire, il semblait sincère et digne de confiance.

« Excusez-moi si j'émets quelque réserve à ce sujet mais mon pouvoir a fait plus de mal que de bien d'après ce j'en ai vu jusque là. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas d'être réticente à l'idée de m'en servir.

- Nous comprenons Daenerys, et nous ne vous forcerons pas à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. Nous sommes simplement venu vous demander votre aide, il ne tient qu'à vous d'accepter ou pas.

- Bien, mais qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera de m'impliquer dans une telle... galère ? Parce que je ne doute pas que d'arrêter votre mutant hyper puissant ne sera pas chose facile, si même à vous deux vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter et que vous ayez besoin de plus de puissance.

- Vous nous aiderez à empêcher une troisième guerre mondiale de se produire, vous apprendrez à mieux comprendre votre pouvoir, vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres mutants. Maintenant la question est de savoir si vous êtes prête à mettre votre vie actuelle de côté pour nous aider à combattre et mettre hors d'état de nuire cette menace. »

Dany soupira et réfléchit un instant. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon ? Elle se retrouvait seule maintenant que sa mère n'était plus là et elle avait tout à y gagner. Elle regretterait peut-être ses amis au café mais c'était une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer. Elle acquiesça et rangea son carnet à dessin.

« D'accord, j'en suis. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Il marque l'arrivée de Charles et Erik, et le début des aventures de la jolie Dany au sein des X-Men. Comme promis, un petit flash-back sur l'apparition des pouvoirs de la brune ainsi que quelques indices dans sa discussion avec Xavier. On a du revoir le film pour se remettre dans le bain et ne pas écrire de bêtises. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous sinon ? Fleurs ou pastèques ?<strong>_

_**A suivre : Dany rencontre les autres mutants et fait ami-ami avec eux. C'est Joaquin qui s'en occupera.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux visages.**

Charles et Erik avaient accompagnés Daenerys jusque chez elle. La brune avait pu remarquer leur regard inquisiteur et un profond trouble briller au fond de leurs yeux lorsqu'ils avaient pénétrés dans le quartier pourri de Las Vegas. Il avait été étonnant de constater le contraste qui s'opposait entre les deux individus à ses côtés et le décor qui les entourait. Il était clair que les deux hommes n'avaient guère leur place dans ce milieu, ça non.

Dany avait échangée quelques mots avec la vieille Mme Sullivan. Celle-ci avait lorgné d'un œil torve les deux hommes et leur avait adressé un bonjour poli mais suspicieux. Elle l'avait ensuite laissée tranquille et avait suivi du regard le petit groupe dans leur ascension vers les étages. Dany s'était excusée auprès de Charles et Erik pour le comportement hostile de la vieille dame, avant de les faire entrer dans son petit appartement.

Les deux hommes avaient attendus dans le salon tandis qu'elle ramassait les affaires qu'elle emporterait avec elle dans cet inattendu périple. Elle avait mis dans un grand sac des vêtements et quelques bouquins. Elle avait également emportée quelques vinyles appartenant à sa mère, ne pouvant se résoudre à les laisser prendre la poussière dans ce vieil appartement. Elle avait gardée son carnet de dessin et avait emportée une photo de sa mère. Dany n'avait su trop quoi prendre, ne sachant si elle reviendrait en ces lieux un jour, et avait préférée ne pas s'alourdir. Elle avait rejoint Charles et Erik, et ils avaient quittés l'appartement avant de prendre un taxi.

Ce dernier les avait conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport où ils avaient pris un vol à destination de New York. C'était la première fois que Daenerys quittait le Nevada, surtout pour aller aussi loin. Elle était excitée et à la fois terrifiée. Elle allait rencontrer d'autres personnes possédant d'incroyables capacités, tout comme elle, et apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir sous la tutelle de Charles. Mais tout ceci visant à arrêter un autre mutant avide de conquête et de pouvoir.

Charles l'avait informé qu'elle était le dernier mutant qu'ils venaient chercher, ils avaient déjà recrutés quatre mutants. Deux autres étaient déjà avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient lancés cette opération de recrutement. Les locaux où ils logeraient appartenaient à la CIA afin de conserver toute confidentialité sur cette affaire. Il lui avait légèrement parlé du mutant qu'ils cherchaient à arrêter, ne voulant pas trop s'épancher là dessus. Un certain Sebastian Shaw qui possédait le pouvoir d'absorber l'énergie cinétique, augmentant sa force et sa résistance physique. C'est pourquoi ce type vieillissait moins vite et avait toujours l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années alors que Shaw avait déjà cet âge dans les années 40, soit vingt ans plus tôt. Erik avait confié que c'était à cette époque qu'il avait rencontré Shaw pour la première, sans en dire cependant plus sur le sujet.

Une voiture était venu les chercher à l'aéroport et les avait conduit jusqu'à destination. Les trois jeunes gens se trouvaient maintenant devant l'un des bâtiments appartenant à la CIA. Dany en était impressionnée. Le bâtiment était assez imposant, fait en pierre et d'une couleur un peu terne. Charles lui sourit et l'invita à le suivre. Erik fermait la marche et ne disait mot. Ils croisèrent plusieurs agents en costume noir, certains portaient des armes et Dany ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Charles, vous êtes revenu. »

Une femme en tailleur se trouvait devant eux. Dany ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns coupés courts et un visage emprunt de finesse. Dany se souvint qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée cette femme, c'était il y a deux semaines au café de Carl. Elle parlait avec un autre homme de manière animée. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Charles prononça son prénom.

« Daenerys, je vous présente Moira McTaggert. C'est cette jeune femme qui est venu nous demander son aide. Moira, voici Daenerys Sherman, l'une de nos recrues et la dernière.

- Enchantée, sourit Moira.

- De même. »

La conversation se termina là et Charles reprit son chemin, Moira les accompagnant. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, où deux hommes se tenaient sur les côtés, droits et les mains reliées dans leurs dos. Moira les laissa tous les trois, prétextant qu'elle allait informer l'agent Black qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

« Vous allez faire la connaissance des autres mutants, Daenerys. Êtes-vous prête ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix.

- Effectivement. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tout se passe mal. Vous êtes ici en ami, Daenerys, rappelez-le vous. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et ouvrit la porte. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce portèrent leur attention sur eux. Dany soupira discrètement et tritura ses mains. Elle détestait quand tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Erik posa une main dans son dos et la fit avancer un peu plus, amusé par sa timidité. Charles posa sa main sur son épaule et l'étreignit légèrement. Dany releva les yeux et découvrit six personnes la dévisager avec curiosité. Une blonde s'avança vers eux et étreignit Charles.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Notre destination s'est portée plus loin que toutes les autres, répondit Charles dans un sourire avant de poser son regard sur la brune. Mais le voyage en valait la peine. Mes amis, fit en s'adressant aux mutants dans la pièce, je vous présente notre dernière recrue et non des moindres, Daenerys. »

Dany leur adressa un léger sourire, quelque peu intimidée par toutes ces personnes. La blonde qui se trouvait dans les bras de Charles vint la prendre dans ses bras avant de lui sourire. Dany ne put contester sa beauté, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus incroyables. Une taille parfaite et un corps divinement proportionné, à en faire pâlir toutes ces filles dans les magasines.

« Je suis Raven, se présenta-t-elle, je suis contente de te rencontrer. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre !

- Je l'espère, fit doucement Dany.

- Viens que je te présente aux autres ! »

Raven prit la brune par le bras et l'entraîna vers une autre fille. Métisse, yeux bruns et vêtue légèrement. Des tatouages recouvraient ses bras. Elle dégageait un certain charisme qui fit frémir Dany. Charles et Erik profitèrent de l'intervention de Raven pour s'éclipser de la pièce, certain que Daenerys était maintenant entre de bonnes mains.

« Daenerys, c'est Angel Salvatore ! fit Raven en désignant la métisse du menton.

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dany, corrigea précipitamment la brune.

- Enchantée Dany.

- Allez viens ! »

Raven ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en apprendre plus sur Angel et l'entraîna dans son sillage, vers un afro-américain, qui devait être le plus âgé de toute cette petite troupe. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant qui mit de suite Dany en confiance.

« Je suis Armando Munoz, se présenta-t-il avant que Raven ne le fasse, mais tout le monde m'appelle Darwin.

- Enchantée.

- J'espère que tu te plaira ici.

- Espérons. »

Dany ne savait que dire, elle n'avait jamais été en présence d'autres mutants mais surtout en présence d'autres personnes. Son cercle « d'amis » se composait, auparavant, essentiellement de Beverley, Carl, la vielle Mme Sullivan mais surtout de sa mère. Dany n'avait jamais éprouvée le besoin de s'entourer de beaucoup de monde, pourquoi prendre le risque de s'attacher aux autres quand on savait indubitablement qu'on pouvait les perdre un jour ou l'autre ? Et puis qui voudrait devenir amie avec la fille d'une putain. Dany ne savait que trop penser de tout cela pour le moment, ils avaient l'air tous gentils et assez sympas mais ils n'étaient pas ici pour se faire des amis. Ils se retrouvaient avant tout ici pour aider le gouvernement à arrêter un de leurs semblables. Qui sait ce qui leur arrivera…

Elle chassa ses pensées et se reconcentra sur Raven lorsque celle-ci l'entraîna vers un jeune homme à lunettes et aux yeux bleus. Il semblait assez introverti par rapport à ses camarades et Dany le prit tout de suite en sympathie. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit timidement.

« Dany, voici Henry McCoy mais tout le monde l'appelle Hank. C'est le scientifique surdoué de tout ce petit groupe, fit Raven.

- Vraiment ? demanda curieusement Dany.

- Oui enfin, pas si surdoué que ça. Je ne suis pas le plus doué en cette matière, il y a plus intelligent que moi, fit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ah et Hank est beaucoup trop modeste pour son propre bien ! conclut Raven en riant. Et ici nous avons Sean Cassidy. »

Sean était un roux aux yeux bleus, son visage était couvert de taches de rousseur. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Dany, qui se retint de rouler des yeux. Des jeunes comme lui, qui se croyait irrésistible envers le sexe opposé, elle en avait rencontrée des centaines. Elle lui adressa tout de même un sourire et lui serra la main qu'il tendait en sa direction.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. Mais dis moi, Daenerys, ce n'est pas commun comme nom.

- Mais c'est celui que ma mère m'a choisi, fit doucement Dany.

- Elle avait bon goût, et encore plus pour avoir une si jolie fille. »

Dany releva un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire amusé. Essayait-il vraiment de la draguer ? Si tel était le cas, ce jeune homme devait revoir ses méthodes. Dany se dit que ce Sean allait lui offrir une certaine distraction durant son séjour ici. Raven secoua la tête, exaspérée par le comportement du rouquin, bien qu'un tantinet amusée.

« Laisse là tranquille Cassidy.

- J'essayais juste d'engager la conversation, se défendit-il.

- C'est ça ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant le dernier de toute cette joyeuse bande. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus et à la carrure impressionnante. Son visage était impassible et Dany ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. On aurait dit qu'il était sur la défensive, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose n'arrive à tout moment.

« Et voici Alex Summers. Alex, c'est Dany.

- Salut, fit simplement le blond en lui serrant la main. »

La main de Dany paraissait si petite dans celle du blond, ce qui était assez comique. Ils ne dirent tous deux mots et récupérèrent respectivement leurs mains. Dany remarqua qu'Alex ne la regardait pas directement dans les yeux, ce qui la troubla légèrement. Elle se tourna vers Raven qui avait posée un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire Dany ?

- Faire ? fit-elle incertaine.

- Oui, ce que tu peux faire, tes pouvoirs.

- Oh euh… c'est un peu compliqué, fit Dany peu désireuse de s'épancher sur le sujet.

- Veux-tu que je te montre ta chambre ? »

Raven essayait clairement de changer de sujet, ayant compris la réticence de sa nouvelle amie à répondre à cette question. Alex avait été le même lorsqu'elle la lui avait posée. Elle se dit qu'elle se saurait bien assez tôt, puisque c'était d'eux dont Charles et Erik avaient besoin pour arrêter Shaw. Sinon Dany ne serait pas là. Raven entraîna la brune hors de la salle et traversa un couloir.

« Alors, fit Raven, d'où viens-tu ?

- Et bien, je viens de Las Vegas dans le Nevada. C'est la première fois que je m'aventure aussi loin hors de la ville. Et toi ?

- C'est assez drôle en fait. Je ne m'en souviens pas, en fait je n'avais personne ni même un endroit où vivre jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Charles. J'ai beaucoup errée étant gamine jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête dans cette grande maison pour y chercher de la nourriture. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance de Charles, c'était sa maison. Il m'a prise sous son aile et nous sommes restés ensemble. Il m'a donné un foyer et une famille. »

Raven parlait de Charles avec une telle tendresse et admiration que Dany ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était certain que Raven aimait beaucoup son sauveur et désormais frère. Qui sait ce que la petite fille vagabonde serait devenue si elle n'était pas rentrée dans cette maison et avait continuée son chemine ?

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans un couloir où une série de portes se succédait. Raven prit Dany par le bras et l'emmena vers la troisième porte à droite. Elle l'ouvrit et invita la brune à y entrer. La chambre était des plus sobres. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, une table de chevet à ses côtés, une commode à gauche de la pièce et un bureau à droite.

« Bon ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais ça aurait pu être pire. La salle de bain des filles est la porte de droite au fond du couloir, celle des garçons est à côté. Ma chambre est celle d'en face si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Raven, j'aimerais rester un peu seule si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr, tu dois être fatiguer après toutes ces heures de vol. On sera tous dans la salle de tout à l'heure, ok ?

- Oui, merci. »

Raven lui sourit une dernière fois et referma la porte derrière elle. Dany posa son sac de voyage sur le bureau et s'assit sur le lit. Elle poussa un profond soupir et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures elle se trouvait sur l'un des trottoirs de Las Vegas à dessiner les touristes pour arrondir un peu ses fins de mois. Et la voilà qui se trouvait dans une chambre dans l'un des bâtiments de la CIA, recrutés par un certain Charles Xavier et un certain Erik Lensherr pour combattre un dangereux mutant qui veut détruire les humains ne provoquant une troisième guerre mondiale. C'était complètement fou, et pourtant vrai.

Dany retira son bonnet et son manteau qu'elle posa sur la chaise du bureau avant d'ôter ses chaussures et de se laisser tomber entre les draps du lit. Elle était exténuée. Elle avait peur, son avenir lui était incertain et elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en suivant les deux hommes. Qui sait ce qui adviendra d'elle, il y avait la possibilité qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas indemne et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'imaginer autre part. Charles et Erik lui avaient offert la possibilité de tout changer, apprendre à contrôler son don, à faire connaissance avec d'autres mutants. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle une raison à son existence ? Sa vie s'était arrêtée depuis la disparition de sa mère, c'était peut-être là la chance de tout reprendre là où elle s'était stoppée. Peut-être…

Dany perdit le fil de ses pensées et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Dany se réveilla en sursaut et le front trempé de sueur. Elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique et ferma les yeux. Elle souffla doucement et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle avait tant espérée ne plus refaire ce même rêve. Toujours le même. Une succession des moments les plus terrifiants de sa vie. Elle avait repoussée le sommeil ces derniers jours et ce parce qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir ces douloureux souvenirs qui la rendaient vulnérable. Elle passa une main sur son front et posa les pieds sur le sol froid de la pièce.<p>

Elle regarda ses mains et faillait s'étrangler à la vue du sang qui les souillait. Elle les referma plusieurs fois et les frotta contre son pantalon mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la chose. Elle paniqua et se mit à arpenter la pièce en tentant de faire disparaître le liquide rouge carmin. Des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le sol et Dany se rua vers la porte. Ses mains glissèrent sur la poignet qui se colora d'un joli rouge foncé. Elle tira dessus en poussant des cris étranglés et réussit à l'ouvrir avec beaucoup de mal. Elle se retint à la chambranle et laissa une trace de main rouge sur le mur tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain que lui avait indiquée plus tôt Raven. Hier ou aujourd'hui ? Tout était si confus dans son esprit, tout était chamboulé par ce liquide poisseux goûtant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas.

Dany courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Elle chercha l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Elle plissa les yeux et se rua vers le lavabo. Elle fut horrifiée par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir posé au dessus du lavabo ivoire. Son visage était maculé de sang. Elle ouvrit le robinet et passa ses mains sous le jet d'eau froide. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tenta de faire partir le sang. L'eau prit une teinte rouge mais le sang ne voulait partir. Dany commença à sangloter. Pourquoi ? Elle frotta plus difficilement, à la limite de l'hystérie, et ferma les yeux. Elle n'entendit plus que le murmure de ses sanglots et la chute de l'eau contre le bord du lavabo. Il fallait que ça disparaisse, il le fallait.

Dany ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta de stupeur. Aucune trace de sang ne venait recouvrir ses mains. Ni même le lavabo. L'eau était d'une teinte cristalline. Dany réprima un énième sanglot et leva les yeux vers le miroir. Son reflet était intact, son visage n'était plus peint d'un rouge carmin. Elle éteignit le robinet et tenta de reprendre son calme. Devenait-elle folle ? Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle éteignit la lumière et inspecta le couloir. Aucune goutte de sang ne tachait le sol ni les murs. Dany se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre, redoutant ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Elle poussa la porte et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Rien. Il n'y avait rien, la chambre était intacte. C'était peut-être pire que de découvrir ce sang tant criant sur le sol, preuve d'une possible folie. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt n'avait eu lieu. Et c'était peut-être vrai, peut-être qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé. Que son imagination lui avait joué un tour. _Un très vilain tour_, pensa alors Daenerys. Elle entra d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce, s'attendant à tout instant que le sang réapparaisse sur le sol de la chambre. Mais rien de cela ne se produisit, la chambre resta telle qu'elle était. Dany se frotta les yeux, persuadée que c'était là la fatigue et le manque de sommeil accumulés ces derniers jours qui lui avaient joué un tour.

Elle prit des vêtements propres de son sac et sortit prendre une douche. Elle resta un bon moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, et s'amusa à joindre ses mains pour accumuler de l'eau entre ses paumes et réaliser différentes formes avec son don. Elle fit apparaître la silhouette d'une sirène dans l'eau que contenait ses mains. Celle-ci faisait danser sa queue de poisson et se peignait les cheveux en adressant un signe de main à Dany. Elle sourit et fit disparaître son œuvre avant de sortir de la cabine pour se sécher. Elle mit un jean et une chemise blanche avant de s'attacher ses cheveux courts en un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles. Elle mit ses mitaines noires ainsi que des bottes. Elle alla dans la chambre ranger ses affaires sales puis se dirigea vers la salle où devait se trouver tous les autres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voici donc le troisième chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous donc ? Désolée pour cette petite attente mais les cours ayant repris, nous n'avons pas trop eu le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres. On fait donc la connaissance de nos mutants. Et une petite crise de panique pour Dany, accablée par le poids de ses souvenirs. Signe d'une possible folie ? Pas sûre, peut-être seulement la crainte du passé... Verdict ?<strong>_

_**A suivre : nos mutants font une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs et apprennent à se connaître. Peut-être y'aura t-il la venue de Shaw, mais pas sûr. C'est Maiara qui s'y collera pour cette fois, mais vous avez compris le système.**_

_**See ya' guys et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont repris le chemin de l'école, comme nous. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Supers mutants.**

Dany ne s'y trompa pas et retrouva ses six camarades autour de la table en train de faire un jeu de cartes. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers eux et les regarda jouer, personne ne l'ayant entendu arriver. Darwin fut le premier à la remarquer. Il la regarda simplement avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin et de se reconcentrer sur la partie. Dany regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit. Elle avait dut dormir une bonne partie de la journée.

« Dany, enfin parmi nous ! » s'exclama Raven.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la brune qui leur adressa un léger sourire.

« Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tu veux jouer ? demanda Hank.

- Non merci, je ne suis pas très bonne aux jeux de cartes. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils se replongèrent tous dans la partie. Dany se dirigea vers la radio posée dans un coin et l'alluma. Elle chercha une bonne station de musique, elle tomba sur un classique de Ray Charles, puis alla se servir un soda au bar. Elle alla ensuite se poser aux côtés de Raven qui lui sourit. Elle les regarda terminer leur partie de carte, qui n'était pas aussi passionnante qu'elle en avait l'air puisqu'elle vit Sean bailler et Alex et Darwin ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Sean jeta d'un coup ses cartes sur la table et s'étira.

« Je sais pas pour voir mais moi j'en ai marre. On est dans l'un des bâtiments du gouvernement - la CIA qui a besoin de nous - et nous jouons aux cartes alors qu'on pourrait faire des choses plus intéressantes ! » Il adressa un sourire à ses camarades et se redressa dans son siège. « J'en sais rien pour vous les gars mais moi je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous pouvez faire.

- Il a raison, fit Raven. La CIA nous a appelé pour ce que nous sommes capables de faire, il serait peut-être temps qu'on sache de quoi on est capable. Il nous faut des noms de code. On est agent du gouvernement et eux ils en ont tous. Ouais, ils nous faut des noms de code. »

Raven sourit malicieusement et chacun acquiesça. Tous réfléchissait silencieusement à un nom qui pourrait les définir le mieux. Raven se lança finalement la première.

« Je veux qu'on m'appelle Mystique.

- Merde ! s'exclama Sean. Je voulais que ce soit moi mystique. »

Ils rirent légèrement de la blague du rouquin et Dany sourit doucement. Raven secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tant pis, je l'ai dis avant toi. Et puis d'ailleurs… »

Elle haussa un sourit et en une seconde des sortes de petites vagues bleues vinrent couler le long du corps de Raven et son apparence changea. La blonde se transforma en rousse et ses traits féminins se changèrent pour laisser place à des taches de rousseur et un visage plus masculin. Ils avaient devant eux un parfait sosie de Sean Cassidy, ce qui les laissa tous bouche bée.

« Je suis beaucoup plus mystérieuse que toi. » fit Raven dans une même intonation que la voix du rouquin.

Le plus stupéfait fut certainement Sean qui sursauta dans son fauteuil et resta la bouche grande ouverte. Dany rit doucement et toucha la joue de Raven qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. La blonde revint au visage que tous lui connaissait et ils l'applaudirent, admiratif de ce talent incroyable.

« Merci, rit la blonde. Darwin, quel est ton pseudo ?

- Pour moi, Darwin c'est déjà un surnom et je trouve qu'il me convient assez. S'adapter, survivre. Attendez je vous montre. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'aquarium en leur adressant un sourire malicieux. Il plongea la tête dans l'eau et des branchies apparurent sur les côtés de sa tête. Il tourna la tête vers eux et sourit. Les six autres mutants applaudirent.

« C'est génial ! s'exclama Hank.

- Merci, fit Darwin en sortant la tête de l'eau et prenant une serviette. A toi, Angel.

- Moi j'ai déjà un nom de scène et ça me convient parfaitement, » fit-elle en enlevant son blouson.

Elle leur tourna le dos et Sean siffla. Dany leva les yeux au ciel et posa son regard sur la belle métisse. Les tatouages sur ses bras s'étendaient en fait dans son dos. Ceux-ci semblèrent prendre vie et des ailes apparurent sous leurs yeux. On aurait dit des ailes de fée, du moins comme ceux que l'on voyait dans les bouquins représentant ce genre de petites créatures imaginaires. Les ailes avaient une couleur rose, argenté et battaient vivement l'air.

« Tu peux voler ! s'enthousiasma Raven.

- Ouais, et d'autres trucs. »

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et se pencha en avant. Elle serra les lèvres et ce qui semblait être une petite boule d'acide jaillit de sa bouche et fila à travers la vitre pour s'échouer sur le crâne de la statue en bronze posé au dehors. Elle explosa et le crâne prit feu. Un trou dans la vitre se trouvait à l'endroit où la boule d'acide avait traversée. Chacun éclata de rire et Angel remit son blouson noir. On entendit même Alex laisser néanmoins échapper un « dégueu ».

« A toi, fit-elle à Sean.

- Alors moi ce que j'aimerais, ce serait… réfléchit-il, qu'on m'appelle Banshee.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on t'appelle comme ça ? J'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Bon, je vous conseille de vous boucher les oreilles. »

Il se leva de son siège et s'accroupit devant la table. Chacun prit sa recommandation à la lettre et se boucha les oreilles. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la retint. Il adressa un regard à tous et ne put retenir son souffle plus longtemps. Il laissa échapper une onde qui se répercuta en un cri dans toute la pièce. La vitre explosa et Dany ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Chacun adressa un regard étonné à Sean avant de rire.

« Dany, fit-il en se rasseyant dans son siège.

- Euh, je préfère pas, fit-elle avec gêne.

- Allez, fais nous voir, l'encouragea Raven. On aimerait bien savoir !

- C'est compliqué, je ne le maîtrise pas très bien et ça peut être dangereux.

- Fais pas ta timide, la coupa Angel. Montre-nous, ce serait injuste que tout le monde le fasse et pas toi. »

Dany fronça les sourcils et regarda un par un ses camarades. Angel ne comprenait pas. Son pouvoir n'était pas si terrible que le sien, elle pouvait voler. Ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait cause de gros dégâts, si on ne comptait pas son aptitude à cracher des boules d'acide. Darwin lui adressa un sourire encourageant et Sean joua des sourcils. Son regard tomba sur Alex. Elle vit pour la première fois ses yeux distinctement. D'un bleu qui alternait entre toutes les nuances de cette couleur. Elle y vit de la compréhension dans son regard, comme s'il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir un don dont on ne maîtrisait pas totalement toutes les facettes et qui pouvait nous dépasser à tout moment. Elle tourna son regard vers Raven lorsque celle-ci posa sa main sur son bras.

« Montres-nous jusqu'où tu peux aller, on ne te demande pas de nous sortir un truc incroyable. Relax.

- Ok. » soupira Dany.

Elle retira lentement ses mitaines et exposa aux yeux des autres les dessins sur sa peau. Elle entendit Raven rester sans voix sur ces marques qui ondoyaient sous ses yeux. Le feu était toujours aussi chaud, l'écorce aussi rugueuse, l'eau aussi vive, le plumage des oiseaux aussi doux. Elle mit ses mains paume contre paume avant de les écarter lentement. Elle sentit le feu de son dessin ondoyer et devenir vif. Une flamme apparut dans ses mains, léchant le visage de la brune mais ne lui causant aucun dommage. Sean siffla d'admiration tandis qu'Angel laissa échapper un « incroyable ». Ces quelques commentaires la rendirent plus à l'aise et elle referma ses paumes. La flamme disparut.

« Tu peux contrôler le feu, sourit Hank.

- Ça c'est vraiment trop cool ! s'exclama Sean.

- Et très dangereux, le contredit Dany. J'évite d'utiliser ce pouvoir en général, je ne le maîtrise pas très bien et il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts, croyez-moi. Et c'est pareil pour les autres.

- Montre nous ce que tu sais faire d'autre ! » s'enthousiasma Raven.

Dany mit sa paume droite vers le ciel et se concentra. Les ailes des oiseaux sur son poignet battirent contre sa peau. Une brise vint s'infiltrer dans la pièce par la vitre brisée et faire voler les cheveux de ses camarades avant de se concentrer en partie dans sa main. Elle fit tournoyer l'air dans sa paume, refermant petit à petit sa main, et une mini tornade se forma. Elle ouvrit de nouveau sa main et la tornade emporta son soda posé sur la table dans son sillage. Angel et Darwin s'écartèrent vivement et la tornade alla s'échouer dans un fracas sur le mur derrière eux. Le soda explosa contre la façade et une profonde fissure apparut dans le mur. Dany grimaça et posa sa main contre son genou.

« Désolée, j'y suis allée un peu trop fort. »

Elle n'en resta pas là et leva le doigt vers l'aquarium. A l'intérieur, l'eau remua et tourbillonna avant de se lever dans les airs. Elle sentit sa marque s'animer et l'eau s'écraser contre la peau de son poignet. Dany fit passer l'eau claire entre tous ses comparses et la retint en suspend au dessus de la table basse. Des formes prirent vie devant leurs yeux, des vahinés dansaient au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Dany les fit disparaître avant de laisser l'eau retomber dans l'aquarium.

« C'est beau. » commenta Darwin.

Dany lui fit un timide sourire. Oh oui, cela pouvait être beau mais il n'en avait vu que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Celle qu'elle renfermait encore, le revers de la médaille, n'était en rien « belle » mais pouvait être monstrueuse. Elle se garda cependant de le lui dire, tous dans cette pièce le découvriraient bien assez tôt.

« J'ai besoin d'aller sur la pelouse. » marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle enjamba les débris de verre et le rebord de la fenêtre pour se retrouver dehors. Elle s'accroupit sur la pelouse près de la statue en bronze et posa ses mains sur le sol. Elle sentit l'herbe lui chatouiller les paumes et sourit. Les feuilles de son chêne à son poignet semblèrent s'animer, comme secouées par une brise invisible. Des picotements coururent sur toute la face de sa main avant de secouer le bout de ses doigts. La terre trembla légèrement et des tiges sortirent du sol, mesurant un mètre dix de hauteur, avant que les bourgeons n'éclosent et ne révèlent les pétales d'une couleur rouge criarde et jaune en son centre. Une dizaine de coquelicots venait de naître en seulement dix petites secondes sous les yeux fascinés des mutants. Dany caressa l'une des pétales d'une fleur près d'elle et sourit. Elle se releva et revint dans la pièce. Elle reprit place sur le fauteuil et remit ses mitaines.

« J'aimerais qu'on m'appelle Gaïa, comme la déesse mère de tout. Hank ? » fit Dany, comme personne ne semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

Le jeune scientifique sourit maladroitement et baissa les yeux. Elle entendit Alex pouffer de rire. Dany fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il prit la parole.

« C'est Berthe aux grands pieds !

- Les hommes qui ont des grands pieds, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur eux ? Et d'ailleurs, les tiens sont un peu courts… »

La répartie de Raven fit éclater de rire les autres mutants tandis qu'Alex se renfrogna et but une gorgée de sa bouteille. Raven et Hank se jetèrent un léger regard, qui se fit sentir de trop à Dany qui siégeait entre les deux. Darwin pointa Alex et lui demanda quel était quant à lui son pouvoir. Tout comme Dany, il fut réticent.

« Non moi, je peux pas. C'est comme ça. Je peux pas faire ça ici.

- Tu peux le faire dehors, proposa Darwin.

- Allez Alex ! »

Tous scandèrent son prénom, l'encourageant à leur montrer son don. Alex soupira et y consentit, bien que toujours réticent. Il posa sa bière sur la table basse et enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre brisée, marchant au dehors. Tous se levèrent à sa suite mais restèrent dans la pièce.

« Vous dégagez quand je vous le dis. » les prévint le blond.

Sean ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, ce qui fit légèrement rire Dany. Ce rouquin n'était vraiment pas croyable. Ils se penchèrent tous pour voir au dehors.

« Il va faire pipi super loin, rit Darwin.

- Mettez vous à l'abri au lieu de dire des conneries. » fit Alex.

Ils se redressèrent mais n'y voyant rien, se repenchèrent. Alex leur jeta un regard éloquent et les intima de se mettre à l'abri mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte de nouveau. Dany lui fit un sourire d'encouragement lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Alex se frotta les mains.

« Après tout… » marmonna-t-il. Il commença à bouger des épaules puis des hanches. Un rayonnement rouge, des sortes de cerceaux à bien y regarder, apparut autour de son corps, tournant autour de lui-même. Ceux-ci se dispersèrent dans les airs et allèrent entailler les murs en béton du bâtiment. La statue se fendit soudainement en deux et le buste de bronze alla rouler dans les coquelicots. Une partie des fleurs avait brûlée sous le pouvoir d'Alex.

Les six autres mutants rirent et se mirent à l'applaudirent. Alex sourit et vint les rejoindre. Dany regardait le reste du corps de la statue qui n'avait pas bougé de son socle, celle-ci était carrément en feu. Le pouvoir d'Alex était véritablement surprenant et elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne tenait absolument pas à en faire la démonstration. Elle sentit Raven lui prendre la main et l'entraîner au centre de la pièce. A partir de ce moment, l'amusement prit le pas sur tout.

La musique battait son plein. Hank était suspendu au lustre et agitait les bras en riant. Angel virevoltait autour du canapé et de Raven et Dany qui dansaient dessus. La brune ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi à l'aise avec d'autres personnes. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils étaient comme elle, un mutant, et qu'ils pouvaient la comprendre mieux que personne. Sean et Alex frappaient sur Darwin à coups de bâtons dont la peau avait un aspect rocheux et indestructible. Jamais Dany ne s'était autant amusée. Sean lança une chaise sur Darwin mais il ne ressentit rien et les nargua d'y aller un peu plus fort, tandis que les rires des autres se confondaient au rythme de la musique.

« Mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? » réclama une voix ferme.

Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent Moira McTaggert, les mains sur les hanches et manifestement non contente du bazar qui régnait. Charles et Erik se trouvaient à ses côtés. Angel revint au sol, de même que Hank se décrocha de son perchoir, et que Darwin reprenait forme initiale. Dany sentit les ennuis poindrent pour eux sept.

« Qui a détruit la statue ? exigea Moira.

- C'est Alex ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Hank qui n'en menait pas large. Raven secoua la tête.

« Non, Havok. Il faut qu'on l'appelle Havok, c'est son nom maintenant. »

Dany sentit les trois adultes non contents de ce qui se passait et les mots de Raven ne devaient certainement pas aider. Elle voulut faire un pas pour retenir la blonde mais n'en fit rien, sachant que cela n'arrêterait pas pour autant sa nouvelle amie.

« On s'est dit que Charles serait le Professeur X et vous, fit-elle désignant Erik, vous seriez Magneto. »

Et depuis quand s'étaient-ils tous mis d'accord sur ça ? se demanda Dany. Sûrement une lubie de Raven. Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire mais reprit bien vite un visage neutre devant l'expression fermée et déçue qu'arborait Charles.

« C'est très poétique, commenta Erik.

- J'attends beaucoup mieux de vous. » termina Charles d'un ton déçu.

Ils prirent route tous les trois sans un regard en arrière et laissèrent seuls les adolescents, devenus bien silencieux après cette petite confrontation. Sean alla éteindre la musique tandis qu'ils remirent tous un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Raven ne pipait mot, attristée par la déception que Charles avait d'eux. Et plus personnellement d'elle. Dany resta silencieuse et se contenta de passer une main dans son dos.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il ne nous en tiendra bientôt plus rigueur. Ça lui passera sûrement, tenta-t-elle de la réconforter. Allons tous nous coucher. »

Raven se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Tous prirent au mot la brune et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Dany leur dit bonsoir et sourit une dernière fois à la blonde avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour un nouveau sommeil qu'elle n'espérait cependant pas agité.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quatrième chapitre enfin en ligne ! On a mis du temps à l'écrire mais il est enfin là; vous savez ce que c'est les cours... Les professeurs exigent beaucoup de vous et donnent beaucoup de travail. Avec les leçons de conduite en plus et le travail à côté de ça. Sans parler du temps qui file à grande vitesse, déjà au mois d'Octobre ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que d'écrire les prochaines chapitres va prendre plus de temps que prévu et de venir se connecter également.<em>**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? On découvre les pouvoirs de nos mutants, Dany y fait une démonstration. Bref, Maiara n'a pas chômée ! Elle y a mis le paquet en tout cas, et on retrouve beaucoup du film. Normal puisque cette fiction est basée sur... hahaha !_**

**_A suivre : l'arrivée de la petite bande à Shaw et l'arrivée au manoir de Charles. C'est Joaquin - donc moi - qui s'en occupera._**

**_Bonne fin de semaine avant les vacances pour tous ceux qui le seront, et encore beaucoup de courage à ceux qui bossent ou qu'ils le doivent encore avant une petite pause vacances ! See ya les amis !_**

**_PS : Maiara s'est prise de passion pour la série Game of Thrones _**_(grâce à moi ! haha)_**_ et planche depuis le début du mois sur une fanfiction. Peut-être la mettra t-elle en ligne ? Et notre deuxième fiction sera certainement supprimée pour en faire place à une autre, toujours sur les Sons, début Janvier le temps de mettre en place l'intrigue. Ce sera certainement sur l'un des fils de Jax Teller mais on ne sait pas encore lequel. Bref, c'était juste pour vous prévenir._**


End file.
